


Party Trick

by orphan_account



Series: Filthy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Eiffel Tower, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Frustration, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek drinks and smokes until he's a little fuzzy and a lot loosened up, and then he lets a guy he doesn't know fuck him. Stiles is around somewhere, talking to someone or showering, or something. It's not something Derek planned on, but before Stiles wandered off, he said, “You can, too, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Porn for my real friends and porn for my sham friends. Just, porn.
> 
> Derek gets in on the action, but I promise chapter 2's all Stiles on the main stage.

Derek lets Stiles straddle him while the other guys fuck Stiles, sometimes. Stiles clings to Derek, likes to kiss him and lick him and smash his face into Derek's neck while guys use his asshole. 

Derek suspects that Stiles likes the anonymity, the sensation of a pair of strange hands gripping him in the dim light and just taking and taking. In a private room, perched on the edge of Derek's lap, Stiles can't tell who's stepping up behind him to kiss his back and squeeze his ass before pressing their cock into his hole.

Derek also suspects that Stiles just likes him more than anybody else. Stiles likes to kiss Derek and show him off. Stiles likes it when it's Derek jerking him off while some other cock fills his ass. He's weirdly possessive for someone whose sex life typically involves about ten different people. 

Stiles just likes to belong to someone, is the thing. He likes to be lent out as long as he knows where he'll end up.

They end up at a 'lifestyle' party at a house in the suburbs. A friend of a friend invites them and they don't really realize that it's a drug-fueled swingers' party until they're both a little wasted and a little naked at 2am. There's no main event, just clusters of people talking and fucking around the house. There are a couple women, but mostly men. 

Derek drinks and smokes until he's a little fuzzy and a lot loosened up, and then he lets a guy he doesn't know fuck him. Stiles is around somewhere, talking to someone or showering, or something. It's not something Derek planned on, but before Stiles wandered off, he said, “You can, too, you know.”

He hadn't thought much of it. Stiles is usually the one-- the center of attention, the party trick. The one who wants it. But the guy's hot and flirty and his cock is huge, and Derek's horny, so he lets the guy fuck him with a condom on. It happens fast. He's in a bedroom and then he's bending over the bed and the guy pulls his pants down just enough. He's big and it feels great, that tight pressure. He fucks Derek hard, just rams him without interruption, until Derek comes into a towel. The guy comes a couple minutes later and then more or less just walks out.

It makes Derek want to watch Stiles get fucked, so he drinks some water and then walks around until he finds him in a hot tub. It's an innocent scene, just a few guys drinking and talking, but Derek's in a mood. He tells Stiles as much, pulls him out of the water to kiss him and push his tongue into his mouth. Stiles lets out a little noise of surprise that makes Derek want to eat him.

“I think I'm about to put on a little show,” Stiles quips to the group, fake serious, as Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist. “But we may need some help from the audience.”

They go inside and Stiles rides one guy and sucks another's cock. Guys wander into the room and watch, taking their cocks out and touching themselves as Stiles fucks and gets fucked. Then the guy he's riding comes with a grunt and Stiles steps off of him gingerly, looks around expectantly for the next customer. They don't think he's for real, Derek can tell. But Derek knows different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck, fuck me,” he pants when the man in front of him comes on his face. “I love that come, feed it to me,” he rambles through gritted teeth.
> 
> He's been on a towel in the middle of the room for a good twenty minutes, now covered in come, ass gaping and slick. Just how he likes it. Just how everyone likes it. His nose and cheeks drip with wet come, globs thickening as they move down his face, his ass was pink from being slapped and grabbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fine dusting of angst and violence on top of your DP, folks.
> 
> Heed the tags! The plot grew legs, I don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know!

Stiles is on hands and knees, getting fucked and sucking cock, sweating and pink and in ecstasy. 

“Fuck, fuck me,” he pants when the man in front of him comes on his face. “I love that come, feed it to me,” he rambles through gritted teeth.

He's been on a towel in the middle of the room for a good twenty minutes, now covered in come, ass gaping and slick. Just how he likes it. Just how everyone likes it. His nose and cheeks drip with wet come, globs thickening as they move down his face, his ass was pink from being slapped and grabbed. 

The guy behind him-- tall, dark, and muscular, uncut cock-- is loud, even over the music and conversation. 

“Fuck, baby, take that cock,” he yells, spanking Stiles' ass and making him yelp a little. 

Derek's hard as a rock, far enough away to feel like a true spectator. A voyeur, even, looking in on Stiles unseen. His boyfriend's in a trance, getting plowed and spanked and fucked. Derek hears the rhythmic slapping of hips against Stiles' ass, and the suckling and squelching of a hard cock plunging in and out of Stiles' hole. 

And he thinks about how Stiles loves that part. Likes the noise, the sound, loves to get messy. Likes when come and lube are frothing around the rim of his asshole and their bed gets damp and dirty.

“Come on, give me more, fuck my mouth,” he's moaning from the floor. “Come on, give me a fat cock to suck, come on,” he demands.

“You want to suck my cock, baby?” a voice offers. Derek can't be bothered to look away from Stiles' ass, from the pink rim and the wide gape of his hole as Stiles bears down and reaches to spread his cheeks. “You want more in that pretty mouth?”

Stiles starts to beg, but then someone else steps in, rubs his cock across Stiles' lips, and slips the fat head inside his mouth to shut him up.

///

But they let Stiles talk just enough. He pleads and moans, spreads his knees, bats his eyes and screams for more. The man in front of him fucks his face and then stops to let Stiles beg, slapping his cock against Stiles' lips as Stiles cries.

“Give me more, I can take it,” he grits out. “Give me more in my ass, I can take it, fuck my hole,” he started to yell, “fuck my asshole, come on, give me that come.”

“You gonna beg for more cock, baby?” The man behind him bends forward to whisper loudly. “You already have one, you want more in your hole, hmm?” 

He slips a thumb into Stiles' asshole, keeps ramming him with his cock right beside it. Stiles howls; and something in Derek's chest turns molten. 

“Fuck, yes! Stuff my hole, I can take it, please,” Stiles screams, chest heaving, “please! Give me two fat cocks in my ass.”  
(And the molten thing burns and burns.)

So they move him to a bed, carrying Stiles like a doll, and a third man slips into the scene underneath Stiles. Pedro's friend, Andre. Pedro shows up, too, starts sucking Derek's cock while they watch, sloppy and wet. He's never done that before, and Derek's too hard and too stoned to do anything but thrust into Pedro's mouth, eyes fixed on Stiles. 

He's not sure if it's OK, any of it. If he's allowed to let Pedro suck his cock, or if he's allowed to put his finger in Pedro's ass, or if Stiles is allowed to let one guy fuck his mouth while two guys fuck his ass. Derek doesn't know. 

He fingers Pedro anyway, one finger then two, pulling Pedro to the side so he's leaning over Derek's lap. He can feel Pedro's mouth tightening around him as he fingers him harder and faster, pushing lube into his loose ass. Then he takes his fingers out and makes Pedro suck on them, moving his head up and down and pressing his tongue between Derek's fingers. In front of them, someone's thrusting a dong in and out of Stiles' ass. The group is passing around a bottle of lube like it's liquor.

They take the dong out and Andre presses his cock in to Stiles' ass, making Stiles moan around the cock in his mouth, squirming and screaming as his ass stretches. Then the second guy steps up, impossibly big, and slides his cock in with a rough grunt. They all fuck him for a few long minutes, punching and methodical, the two men fucking his ass thrusting in counterpoint. Come and lube started to drip out of Stiles' ass. 

“Keep sucking, baby, don't stop,” the man at Stiles' head reminds him. 

Spit drips out of the slides of Stiles' mouth. Derek pushes Pedro's mouth down to his balls and starts fingering his ass again, tries not to come, has to close his eyes and take a shuddering breath. 

And then everything speeds up.

Stiles falls forward onto Andre's chest and reaches back to spread himself open, widening his legs to make it easier to get fucked. He loves it. The two men ram him until his hole stayed open and gaping. 

“Look at that asshole, baby,” someone cooed nearby. “Slutty baby, look at that loose ass.”

“You want come?” the man behind Stiles says. “You want me to put this come in your hole?”

They both come in his ass, Andre and the other man, and then walk off together, exhausted. A few feet away, Derek comes with a grunt, thrusting his fingers roughly in Pedro's ass. Stiles is left to suck cock while other men, different men, take pictures and videos of his gaping asshole. 

“DP, damn,” someone says. 

Someone comes and fucks Stiles with a dildo for a minute. Another man walks up and comes across his hole without fucking him at all. The music changes and gets sort of weird.

“Where's my boyfriend?” Stiles finally asks. 

////

It makes Derek wonder if Stiles knows that he fucked someone else. It makes Derek wonder what Stiles is thinking. It turns him on, makes him feel feverish, makes him want to plug Stiles full with a thick dildo, rubber, and lick his ass and balls for hours. 

////

Stiles gets weird and leaves for a few days. He sees his ex; Derek finds out via text. They get coffee, or something. Derek works all weekend and lets his phone die.

Derek fucks himself with toys at night. He's not sure where Stiles is staying; weirdly, he might be at Derek's. They almost always stay at Stiles' place, so all of their things are there-- it feels like home. Derek just owns a house and rents a room to a quiet guy who's turned into a sort of property manager.

So things fester. Derek fucks himself with a thick dildo, tries to make it hurt, wishes Stiles was there to make it hurt. He wants to be punished and humiliated. It's a different kind of shame than he usually feels. The hot, rushing embarrassment that he used to feel watching Stiles, the sexy wrongness of Stiles getting fucked in pubic, getting used-- this isn't that. It makes Derek wants to cry. It makes him watch porn where men are being whipped and spit on and made to cry on concrete floors. It makes him feel like he owes Stiles. Wants Stiles to take something back.

////

Stiles reappears at his own place, doesn't explain where he's been, just stares at Derek like he could push him over from across the room. He unzips his fly in the kitchen and gets himself hard, lets his mouth fall open just a little as he stokes his cock. It's aggressive. Derek's gulping and paralyzed across the room, afraid to look at Stiles' eyes, afraid to look at his cock. His cock hardens and his mouth goes a little dry.

“Come here,” Stiles whispers.

“I can't,” Derek hears himself whisper back.

So Stiles walks to him on the couch, straddles him with knees on either side of Derek's thighs. He stays upright and pushes his cock into Derek's mouth, thrusts hard. He holds the top of Derek's head and fucks his face, pressing Derek's head into the couch cushion, until he pulls out and comes with a loud groan. There's come on Derek's face, across his lips and on the collar of his shirt.

Wordlessly, Stiles steps back off the couch, strips off his shirt and his pants as he starts to walk to the bathroom. 

“You should be ready when I come back,” he calls over his shoulder. 

The sound of the shower starting startles Derek back into focus. His face is still wet. He's-- oh. 

Oh, this is how this goes.

Derek knows he's blushing when Stiles comes back. His heart is pounding and he can feel the heat in his skin. He's determined, though. Bent over the side of the couch, knees spread a little. Not too wide. He wiped most of the come off of his face with his work shirt, left his pants on and pushed down to the knee.

“Do you want me to fuck you hard, baby?” 

Stiles' voice is furious. 

Derek thinks: I don't know how this happened.

“I want you to hurt me,” he says.

This time, Stiles' voice sounds sweet and smiling. “Good, good,” he murmurs, starting to rub Derek's back and ass cheeks. “That's really good, baby.”

Stiles fucks Derek over the couch for a while. Hard. He pulls his cock out everyone and a while to spank him, hard, make Derek spread his cheeks so he can slap his asshole. All the while, he's talking in a low, straining tone.

“Did you like that, last weekend? Did you like watching me take all those cocks, hmm?” His hand moves to Derek's throat. “Were you jealous, baby? Did you want a big cock in your ass? Do you want to take two cocks in your ass, Derek?”

It makes Derek wonder if Stiles knows that he fucked someone else. It makes Derek wonder what Stiles is thinking. It turns him on, makes him feel feverish, makes him want Stiles to hold him down and ruin his hole.

////

It takes a couple weeks to iron it out. The whole story-- both sides-- comes out when Pedro texts Derek and he freaks and throws his phone across the room. They go back to the club, an ill-advised attempt to reclaim something, and Derek fucks Stiles while other guys watch.

They have sex like they used to. Face to face, kiss and gasping, staring at each other and gripping each other's hair, not too tight.

They also have sex in a parking lot, and also in an alley. Stiles also goes to an adult bookstore and Facetimes Derek while he sucks strangers off through a glory hole.

When Stiles gets home, they're both hard and racing. 

“I swallowed all that come but I want you to make my asshole wet, baby,” Stiles whispers. “I want you to get my hole wet and come inside me, God I miss your come so much.”

Derek fucks him from behind that time, slower and hard, stops halfway through to eat Stiles' ass and suck on his hole.

“Fuck, yeah, get me nice and wet,” Stiles moans. “Spit on my hole, get me wet for your come.”

They start fucking again and Derek can tell that Stiles hasn't touched his ass that day. He's tight and clenching, squeezing Derek's cock. Derek can tell what he's after, then. He wants to the come to drip out slowly. He wants to push it out, bear down and force it out in a little trickle. Derek tells him as much.

“Is that what you want, Stiles? Do you wanna feel like your ass is tight, Stiles?” Derek's voice is mean and low. “I thought you liked when your hole was loose, hmm? Don't you like when the come just falls right out?”

“Fuck,” Stiles moans, and his hands scrabble backward, grasping at Derek. “I wanna be tight for you, I want you to fill me up, baby.”

Derek comes deep inside him, then, lets Stiles really feel it as he thrusts as far in as he can. 

“You better push it out, baby, let me see,” he says. “Let me taste your come while you push it out.”

He lays on his back, pulls Stiles onto his face so he can suck his cock until Stiles comes, come dripping out of his ass onto Derek's chest.


End file.
